


Protecting His Honour

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [241]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Millicent takes her role seriously.





	Protecting His Honour

Millicent has never been one to stay put. Hux’s beloved girl is - much like his beloved boy - a law unto herself. She normally stays clear of the medical bay, however, after the incident when Hux took her in to get her s p a y e d, she’s hated the smells and the people there. Normally he has to get a medic to come to see _her_ if she’s ever sick.

So finding out she’s in there - by a very garbled, worried comm message - is indeed alarming.

Until he remembers that _Kylo_ is in there, too.

Well, she has taken quite kindly to him. If he wasn’t sure she loved him just as much, Hux might even feel jealous.

***

When he arrives, he sees the medics in various states of… well. Armour. They’ve borrowed Stormtrooper sleeves and gloves, and are trying to remove the hissing ball of fury from Kylo’s lower back. 

Any time one gets close - with a sedative, or with a noose - she _yowls_ fit to curdle _vacuum_ , and then swipes her claws like she’s a Rancor.

Kylo, beneath her, is quaking non-stop with amusement, his head buried in the crossing of his arms.

“General!” one medic says. “She won’t move. We… we don’t know what else to do…”  


“Kylo,” Hux clucks. “You know full well you could roll over or levitate her off your back.”  


“It would be rude, when she’s doing such a good job of protecting me.”  


“What?”  


“She thinks they want to take away my sex drive, Hux.”  


“…she… oh.” Wait, she’s worked that out?

“I think she’s defending my honour, and my status as your mate,” he tells him, still whuffing at the hilarity of the situation.  


“…perhaps we should bring you back to the rooms, and have your wounds treated there?” Hux suggests, as he steps close and strokes his girl’s spine, appeasingly.   


“We would be more than happy to,” the medic stammers out.   


“Come to Papa,” Hux insists, scooping his cat from off his lover. “And you did a very good job of keeping my Knight safe, didn’t you?”  


Judging by the wincing, slightly bloodied medics… she basically fought off an army. Millicent chirrups at him, and pushes up and under his chin. 

“Come on Kylo, I think you owe Millicent some catnip, don’t you?”  



End file.
